


Dreams in Neon

by kee_writestrashh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Blood Kink, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Death, Drugs, F/M, Future, Gangs, Genetic Engineering, Gore, Guns, Heavy Angst, Light BDSM, Murder, No shame, POV Third Person, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Self-Harm, Sex Robots, Slow Burn, Smut, Super Soldiers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Violence, all the sex, enjoy the ride, genetic modifications, mafia, more to be added - Freeform, powers, ramsay things, reader instert 3rd person, you did not know you needed this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: The year is 2518. The race to create super soldiers is at its height. All the big Westrosi families are trying to undermine one another to get to the top first. Robots and androids on every corner. Is that guy even human? 15 years ago you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your father packed you up and fled the city to try to undo his mistake. However, you were left with your formidable grandmother. Now an adult, well on your way to the top of the law field, you receive word that your father didn't just leave you with your grandmother, but he was kidnapped by one of those big time crime families, and shunted to the underground. You decide to team up with an old friend from the city and uncover the truth about what happened the day you seemed to lose everything. On your arrival, things start to get weird, and you were not prepared for this. War is looming on the doorsteps, but it may not be from other countries or even colonies ready to break free from the oppression of the home planet. Will you regret leaving the 'country side' or will you stand your ground and find your father? (*3rd person pov)





	1. Plug in, Online

“Run it again, then.” Roose said irritably, glaring down into the glass tumbler on the polished table before him.

“Mr. Bolton, I have done everything I can. How long has it been since the accident?” The man said tentatively, taking a seat across from Roose.

“Fifteen years.” Roose said with a bitter bite, motioning for the woman in the corner to refill his glass.

“M-maybe it is time to accept that he is immune to the engineering.”

“He killed my son! I was there! I saw the whole thing! And I want to know how he did it!” Roose shouted as he smashed the tumbler against the tabletop, losing his usual cool demeanor. He took a deep, slow breath through his nose, and exhaled just as slowly before speaking again, “Doctor Hornwood, do not fail me. Anything you need is at your disposal. Just find out what that  _ bastard _ is capable of. All of those other idiots have mastered something. Even the mute is useful. You will find the link.”

“And my family?” Hornwood asked hesitantly, fidgeting with the cuff of his white lab coat.

“Depends on you. Quite literally.” Roose said, nodding to Locke, his most trusted bodyguard, who stood in front of the only exit in the room.

“Let’s finished gettin’ ya settled then shall we, doctah?” Locke said in false politeness, his sallow skin glowing horribly against his yellowed teeth.

Roose watched the two men leave before standing from his seat as his female assistant rushed forward to cleanup the mess of the shattered mess Roose left behind. He walked to the edge of the room and stared out the wall of glass, looking down on the glowing city bellow. The thick haze that always fell on the city making the neon lights blur and run together. 

×××

_ ‘Oh my God. Would you hurry up and stop hurting me you bastard?!’ _

He stopped mid thrust and glared down at the paid entertainment of the evening. He snatched her by the hair at the back of her head. She whimpered.

“The fuck you just say to me?” he hissed, giving her head a violent shake, pulling himself away from her.

“What are you talking about? Please! You’re hurting me!” The blonde woman cried, bringing sharp manicured nails to the back of her head to claw at his grip.

“Call me a bastard. Think it’s polite for a whore to call someone a bastard?” he whispered dangerously, pulling her up straight from her bent over position on the back of the couch.

“Ramsay, please! I would never call you a bastard! I didn’t say anything!” the whore pleaded, still clawing at his grip.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me.” Ramsay snapped, half pulling his pants back up with his free hand and dragging the woman by the hair to the kitchen, as she did her best to fight back. He gave a quick glance around, eyes falling first on the knife block. But no. That was less than she deserved. He drug her to the sink, ignoring her insistent pleas and whimpers.

Ramsay mashed the sink plug in its hole, giving a brief thought to trying out that garbage disposal. But he simply turned the hot water on and hummed to himself, hand beginning to ache from the grip he held on whatever-her-name-was, wondering if she had actually, outwardly called him a bastard or if maybe his high was wearing off and it made him trippy. However, he didn’t fuss about it too much as he shoved the woman’s head into the hot water, his trademark smirk upon his face as he held onto her tighter, pushing her head in further. She struggled harder, those nails tearing at his skin until the blood trickled in thick droplets. And it was like some kind of bliss as he pushed his whole weight into her, making her incapable of escape, until finally, her body went limp. He gave another small thought to finishing himself off before leaving, yet, he found himself feeling suddenly ill.

He dropped his grip from the dead bitch, where she slid to the floor with a heavy, dull wet thud and dried his hands off on her kitchen towel, examining the gashes in his arms and the tops of his hands before fixing himself in his pants, pulling out his cigarettes and walking out of the apartment. He half jogged down the steps, lighting his cigarette as he reached the bright red neon lights of the street. It was a busy Friday night. The whores aplenty, and the men and women with the money. This side of town held anyone's desires. Man, woman, human, non human, flesh and bone, or robotic. 

He let the crowd sweep him away in the comings and goings. He had nowhere to be in a hurry tonight. He didn’t often have nights to himself. But here he was. He reached in his pocket to extract the thin sheet of glass cell phone, grinning down at it, remembering how only this morning he and the Boys were laughing at how stupid phones were back in the 2330s. However, as he made to message Damon it felt as if his mind were being crushed on all sides. As though every single person around him were screaming in his ears. Vision blurred and he had the urge to be violently sick. 

Stumbling like a drunk, he removed himself from the crowd, leaning against a wall and panting hard. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes tight. And just like that, everything was normal again. 

_ [Damon: hey. I’m in Little Sunspear. Some weird shit just happened. Idk. Maybe I’m just coming down off shit bad or something. But I feel sick af. Come make sure I get home okay.] _

He blinked again, glancing up and down the street again. What the fuck had just happened? Maybe he really should stop the drugs. But, if he only knew that on the other side of the city a woman just stepped off a subway feeling almost exactly the same in the same moment.


	2. Circuits Entwined

The city had changed so much in the last 15 years. Honestly, she hated it. Sure the neon lights illuminating everything was exciting. The huge holographic billboards with advertisements for new car and motorcycle upgrades and all-in-one robotic house cleaning services for a low payment of 3000 credits. The loud attire of everyone. It seemed neon light infused clothing were all the rage this season.

She had just been bustled off the subway when she suddenly felt woozy and slightly sick to her stomach as the crowd pushed past her. She took a deep breath and chalked it up to nerves. She had had a lot of those lately. Nerves. But this had been a most peculiar feeling. Like a cold tingle in the back of the mind, and a strange flopping sensation of the stomach. Whatever it was, it was unpleasant.

She glanced around, looking for the one who was supposed to be meeting her. Even so late in the evening the station platform was packed. Did these people ever sleep? She took in the people talking away on either cell phones, or handsfree with their hologlasses. None of them paying any mind to the rats running in and out of the maze of feet as they scavenged for food.

“(Y/N)!” A voice called on the other side of the platform. She glanced up, and smiled as she saw the auburn curls of Robb Stark bouncing as he waved his arms to catch her attention. (Y/N) wove her way through the crowd, much like the rats, pulling her luggage along with her. She stopped in front of Robb and flashed him a beaming grin, turning her eyes to broody Jon beside him.

“Sorry we were a bit late. Got held up.” Robb said, eyes shining as he relieved her of her luggage. “(Y/N), it is so great to see you again!” he added, leading her from the platform.

“I can tell. Jon is practically bursting to the brim with excitement.” (Y/N) chuckled, nudging Jon, who rolled his eyes.

“He’s just having a bad day. Girl troubles.” Robb chuckled, opening the door of a taxi for her as he loaded the bags in the trunk. (Y/N) slid in the backseat, Robb on her other side as Jon took the empty passenger’s seat. (Y/N) glanced over the android driver, who seemed to glow in monochrome and then turned grinning at Robb.

“I really cannot thank your parent’s enough for letting me stay until I can get a job and my own place.” She said earnestly.

“Don’t worry about it! Mum and dad adore you. And when you called about the message you got… well, dad’s all over it. Said your father was a great man, and feels like shit that all of this happened under his watch.” Robb nodded, giving her a sad smile.

The ride to the Stark’s family home was relatively short, considering it was on the edge of the city, and (Y/N) couldn’t help but marvel at how elegant the home was against the city backdrop. It wasn’t how she remembered it. But then again, 15 years was a long time. She couldn’t even recall what happened the day they left. She only remembered leaving in a hurry. And the more she tried to remember the more it seemed to physically hurt. She couldn’t explain it.

Ned and Cat Stark met them at the front door. Cat fussed about how exhausted (Y/N) must be and ordered the boys to take her things to the guest room. Ned clapped her on the shoulder, and said they would speak in the morning. The only other one living in the house was Rickon, who had already been put to bed. But even without the other three, it was like some ‘Welcome home party’.

The Stark’s had always been close to her family. Ned and her father had been close friends, and even after the ‘accident’ as her grandmother had called it, the Stark’s had still remained close; coming to visit her, but never was she allowed to the city. (Y/N), Robb, Jon, and Sansa had all went to college together upstate. But, still unsure what she wanted to do with her degree, (Y/N) had gone back to her grandmother’s to breathe and recharge. And then when she felt she had almost figured out her next step the message had arrived.

(Y/N) fell into the bed with a sigh, staring up at the dark ceiling. As if suddenly remembering exactly why she was here, a heart becoming heavy, as she rolled on her side and stared now at the illuminated clock.

She had been busy surfing the web and halfass playing a tournament in VR when a glitch occurred, making everything blackout. She had yanked the helmet off and glanced around quickly, trying to figure out what had happened when a voice spoke. She jammed the helmet back on, but everything was still black.

“H-hello?” She said quietly, turning her head, this way and that, wondering if she could get a picture to come in.

 _“(Y/N)!”_ The voice shouted, almost in relief.

“Dad?”

 _“(Y/N), baby, listen to me. I don’t have much time. They... are... coming.”_ But a static was starting to set in.

“Who? Who are coming? Dad? DAD! Where are you?” She cried, clutching the helmet tighter, as if it would help anything.

_“I… love… you. I am so… sorry for all… the lies… don’t let them… … find him. You must find him. I am so sorry…. I lo-... you.”_

“Who? Find who? What lies? DAD?!”

But there was no answer. Beating the damn VR helmet did nothing. She stood there stunned for a moment, before realizing, she was back in her game tournament. So that meant… She glanced down in the corner, the flashing light in the corner meant it was still recording.

“(Y/N), where were you? What happened? You glitched out!” Robb’s voice said, as his character ran across the screen toward her.

“Later.” (Y/N) said quickly. “Drop.” she said firmly. She suddenly found herself back at the homescreen of the system. “Playback.” she ordered, and the videofeed appeared on her computer screen as she pulled off the helmet. She placed the helmet on her desk, swiping her finger across the screen of the computer until the glitch happened. She almost gasped when she heard her father’s voice. It had managed to record the glitch. Quickly, she cropped and cut that sliver of recording and uploaded it to her memory chip, then sending it to Robb.

She stormed from the room to the kitchen where her grandmother sat gossiping with the neighbor. She glared at the old woman, chest swelling with hot air. “You lied to me!”

Her grandmother raised her brows, taking a sip of her coffee.

“You said father was safe! You said father couldn’t come home because he was on a water conservation project! What is going on?” She raged.

Her grandmother fixed her with a long look. “I don’t know what you are ta-”

(Y/N) stomped to the table and mashed her finger on the middle section of the tabletop, “Replay my last message sent Maxie!”

Her grandmother’s face fell as the message played back. There was silence for a long time before she turned her eyes to her granddaughter. “Sit child.”

(Y/N) fell heavily into her chair, arms crossed tightly over her chest, fixing her grandmother with a cold stare.

“Your father is a brilliant man. Too smart for his own good. He caught unwanted attention by greedy people. When the whole super soldier fad started up again about twenty years ago your father had made a breakthrough. Those kingpins, looking to make more money and their names in history forever, they bent your father’s arm. They took your mother away and…”

(Y/N) made a noise of distress, “The mob murdered mom?”

Her grandmother only gave a curt nod, taking a breath and continuing, “not wanting to lose you too, he submitted to the next man who came knocking. Roose Bolton. But, there was an accident. That involved you. Your father took you as quickly as possible and you both came here. Leaving everything behind. You were in a coma for a month. And when you woke up and couldn’t remember anything, we both breathed a sigh of relief. But, Roose Bolton is not a very forgiving man. So your father left me with instructions. To never tell you what happened. To tell you he had gone to work on a conservation project. But he never returned to the Bolton man. They showed up here looking for him, always keeping an eye on our home. But your father never came back.”

She gaped at the woman, “So you have no idea where the fuck he is?” She paused, “Sorry, Anne.”

The old neighbor lady at the table simply waved her hand dismissively, lighting a cigarette.

She turned her attention back to her grandmother who only shook her head. (Y/N) made another noise and slammed her palms down on the table, “What the fuck?!” she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “What kind of accident?”

“I don’t know, baby. Your father never spoke of it. He just told me to never speak of any of it, or allow you to go back to the city.”

“Well, I’m going.” (Y/N) snarled.

“I know.” her grandmother said with a nod, “I would expect no less.”

(Y/N) rose from her chair, walking in a daze to her bedroom. She hardly remembered packing her things or anything she said or was said to her when she called Robb.

She had finished packing and laid in bed, much as she was now, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Again the same dream. But there was not much to be made from it. All she could see was a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at her and then nothing as the back of her mind would go cold and fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every detail will be explained in time. Take it easy. It is all coming. Btw, y'all gonna love Maxie. Like Jarvis, only cooler.


	3. How Little I must Know

She woke in a heavy fog at first and then gasp, glancing around, unsure where she was. Then it quickly came back to her as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stifling a small yawn as she glanced around the quiet room.

“Maxie?” She mumbled, rolling from the bed and stretching deeply.

“Good morning, (Y/N)!” A voice twittered back, the watch on (Y/N)’s wrist lighting up before a holographic figure appeared on the desk beside the only window in the room. A foot tall cat, stretching and turning circles, before flopping down in the sunlight, its tail flicking lazily as it watched (Y/N) dig in her suitcase.

(Y/N) glanced at the hologram and gave a nonplussed look, “feeling feline today?” She asked, pulling free clothes and setting them beside the blue cat.

“I thought it fitting.” The cat said back, giving what was unmistakably a shrug, “Anyways, what can I start you with this morning?”

“Let grandma know I’m here.” (Y/N) said, making way to the small connected bathroom and closing the door.

The cat sat outside the door, “Already done. She says not to spend all your credits in one place, she loves you, and to keep her updated. Weather today will be sunny at a balmy seventy-eight, and a low of sixty-two. You have two messages from _Conquest Nine_ , and a new message from Uni about job opportunities. Oh, and a coupon to The Twins Brewery. Twenty percent off any meal. Good at any loca-”

“Yes yes. Delete that. What about _Conquest_?” (Y/N) asked, opening the bathroom door as she wet her toothbrush.

“New tournament dates have been set. And…. your previous tournament credits have been awarded, ready to use in the shop. The shop closes up forty-eight hours before the start of the next tournament.” Maxie said, jumping up on the counter and watching (Y/N) brush her teeth. “Do you request further assistance?”

(Y/N) paused her brushing and turned her eyes to the hologram. Maxie had been a gift to her from her father for her 13th birthday. It was the last time she had actually seen him. But it wasn’t uncommon. Despite all the technology and ever changing gadgets, travel still took awhile, and the expanded colonies were very spread out. She went to school with many kids who’s parents were always travelling. Galactic Safety, scientists of all forms, doctors who needed to make routine checks to the Outerrims. So, (Y/N) had never imagined that her father was not a part of the water conservation project as he had claimed. That really he was living a double life. But, Maxie had always been here for her. An AI that grew with her. Took part in her interests, stayed up with her many a long nights to study for finals, and been her true best friend. “Did you ever know any of this stuff about Dad?”

“No, ma’am. I did not. I know what you know.” Maxie said somberly.

(Y/N) sighed, finishing her usual morning routine. “I dunno what to think.”

“We will figure it out.” Maxie said, giving a small nod.

“I dunno if I have ever told you, but I am so glad for you.” (Y/N) said with a fond smile at the semi-transparent cat.

“As am I. Now, I am off to explore the city links.” Maxie said, giving another cat stretch and vanishing from sight.

(Y/N) let the guest room and retraced her steps from the night before, finding herself at the front door. She glanced around, hearing voices from a distant room. She found herself in a polished and glimmering kitchen. Ned and Cat looked up from a table and both smiled at you.

“Sleep well?” Cat asked, setting down her coffee cup.

(Y/N) gave a small shrug. “I guess. Too much on my mind.”

Ned gave her a long look, a deep sigh, and pulled out the chair beside him. “I think it’s time we talked.”

“Ned! She just got up. She should have breakfast first.” Cat snapped.

(Y/N) shook her head, “No. Food can wait. I want answers.”

“There isn’t much we can give you. We don’t know much more than you.” Ned said slowly, running his hand along his chin and giving a deeper frown. “As you know, your father and I went to school together. Grew up together. I was the best man at your parents wedding. He was the best man at mine. When you were born your parents named me and Cat as your godparents. When your mother died…”

“You mean murdered.” (Y/N) cut in rather harshly.

Ned sighed again, “Yes. I remember as if it were yesterday. It all happened so fast. I was only a patrol officer then. When the call watch patched over the line I was in the middle of lunch. I booked it as fast as I could across town. And when I got there… I’d never seen anything like it.” Ned stopped, staring down at his hands and giving a small shudder as the kitchen droid poured (Y/N) a cup of coffee. Ned took a deep breath and pressed on, “Of course, no evidence was left behind. Never found out who it was. There are theories, of course.”

“Like the Bolton’s?” (Y/N) asked bluntly, buttering toast from the plate another droid had placed on the table.

Ned frowned, “There are things you need to understand. The Bolton’s, while not my favorite people to deal with, have not outwardly displayed mafia related activity. But, Roose is almost as cunning as he is cruel.”

“Then it’s possible.” (Y/N) said thickly through the toast in her mouth.

“I suppose it could be. But there are so many others. This whole super soldier thing has everyone rushing to be first. And your father was promising. Won many a prizes while we were still in college for genetic modifications that did not involve the use of replacing parts with machines. That breakthrough had everyone on his heels. The money and benefits he was offered. Turning down everyone. Until your mother died. Roose Bolton just happened to come to him first after your mother’s death.”

(Y/N) stared down at her plate, chewing the inside corner of her lip.

“And then your father came to us.” Cat said after a few moments silence. “He asked us to never tell you anything, incase something happened. Asked if we would keep an eye on you and be there for you. Then, well, the accident. While you were in your comma he instructed us, and your grandmother, to give you the same story, and never let you step foot in the city.”

“But why?” (Y/N) asked almost pleadingly.

“We don’t know, honey.” Cat said, giving (Y/N) a truly sad look. “He vanished before anymore could be discussed. It was like he knew something was going to happen, but figured the less anyone knew the safer you would be.”

“Safe from what?!” (Y/N) half shouted. “What accident? What happened? Who am I supposed to be finding? What did he mean when he said they are coming? Who?! Who are coming?!” She felt the hot tears springing up in the corners of her eyes and fought to keep control of her quavering voice.

“More questions we can’t answer.” Said Ned heavily, “No one knows what happened in the accident. All record and video of it was wiped from everything. All anyone knows for sure was that it resulted in Roose’s eldest son’s death. Other than your father, Roose is the only other person who knows exactly what happened.”

“Then I have to talk to him.” (Y/N) said, standing abruptly.

“No. I said the Bolton’s have never been linked to mafia related incidents. I did not say that they were not a crime family. They just haven’t been caught at it. Not since Roose became head of the family. They go by the Red King’s. And besides that, they would sniff you out before you even got close. All the thugs and criminals have an act for sniffing out fresh military and police cadets.” Ned said, giving her a very stern look.

(Y/N) made a frustrated noise, but sat back down, glaring at her coffee. “Then what do I do?”

“There is nothing you can do. We have to wait. Play it by ear. Your father went out of his way to warn you. To keep you safe.” Ned nodded.

“Safe?! Safe from what?! What exactly am I safe from if no one can even tell me what I’m supposed to be looking out for? Would someone please tell me?” (Y/N) cried, a rogue tear slipping down her cheek. Cat rose from her seat and moved around the edge of the table to embrace her goddaughter in a tight, motherly hug.

“We will figure it out. We loved your father, your mother. And we love you too.” Cat whispered in her ear, rubbing her back firmly with the palm of her hand before letting go and leaving the room.

“Take a couple days to relax, kiddo. Get your head on straight. We could really use someone like you with your mind on the force. We’ve had to up patrols and physical force recently. A lot of civil unrest. Could help keep you busy until we get a lead.” Ned said, clapping (Y/N) of the shoulder as he rose from his seat, leaving too.

(Y/N) sat down heavily in her chair again, slumping down into it as she gazed blindly at her hardly touched plate of breakfast.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there until someone sitting in the chair beside her spoke and made her start. She turned her head to see Robb, who gave her a small smile.

“How’re you doing?” he asked.

“Well, I’ve just found out that my whole life has basically been a lie. How do you think I’m doing, Robb?” (Y/N) said rather harshly.

“Tactless.” Another voice tutted. (Y/N) turned to see Sansa walk in, scowling at her elder brother. (Y/N) gave Sansa a warm smile and stood from her seat and hugged Sansa. Sansa was just a little over two years younger than she and Robb. “Why was I not informed the moment you got here?”

“Sorry. I was just… my mind isn’t right. And Maxie had his hands full trying to keep up with me, I guess.” (Y/N) said with a small shrug.

“Well, I refuse to let you sit around and mope. You and me are going shopping, and then we are going out tonight. There are so many things I want to show you.” Sansa said with a small smile.

Sansa seemed to change a lot. Found herself after she finally was able to break it off and leave that idiot Joffrey guy. But she looked in better spirits than when you graduated just a few short months ago.

“Well, I would like to see the city.” (Y/N) nodded slowly, “Lemme go put something better on and then we can go.”

She left the table and returned to the room she was currently utilizing until she had found a place of her own. It shouldn’t be too hard once she had secured a job. Her father had given her a small fortune. Apparently whatever it was that he was doing he at least made good money for it. She changed quickly, nothing overly exciting; a simple black tee and her favorite tight jeans. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed up the thin glass sheet cell phone and headed back downstairs.

Sansa was waiting for her, smiling wide. She opened the door and stepped outside, (Y/N) following on her heels. “How’s the business?”

Sansa beamed at this, “It is going so great! I’ve been asked to make a few pieces for the Winter collection and I am so excited about it! So, where is your transportation?”

(Y/N) gave a small shrug, “I came in on the sub. I was thinking about maybe getting a bike. It’s just me and Maxie. And well, Maxies doesn’t exactly require any space. So instead of clogging up the streets further with a car I don’t need, I thought just getting a bike would be okay.”

“Ooh! I know just the place.” Sansa said, sliding into her car and opening the door for (Y/N). “So did dad offer you a spot on the department yet?”

(Y/N) gave a small chortle and nodded, “He did. What was he talking about with civil unrest?”

Sansa shrugged, “There seems to be an increase in crimes recently. Burglary, murder, kidnappings.”

“Hm.” (Y/N) hummed, frowning as she watched the surroundings speed past.

“So, shopping, lunch, then we will go look at bikes, and then we are going out to drink tonight.”

(Y/N) gaped slightly at Sansa, “Since when did you become such a rebel?”

Sansa rolled her eyes and shrugged, “I just… feel better now that I don’t have to look at Joffrey anymore.”

The two young women said nothing more and just listened to music, silently enjoying one another’s presence for awhile. Finally, Sansa parked her car in a packed parking garage near the heart of the city. They both wandered to the elevator and waited on it to open. As the elevator opened that same cold fuzz happened in the back of (Y/N)’s mind, but this time it was more. It was as if she saw it happen before it did. Like watching everything in slow motion as a man in a hurry made to run from the elevator. Except (Y/N) could move at normal speed, training kicking in, she thought of nothing else as she pulled Sansa out of the way, and pushed the slowly moving running man. Then like the flip of a switch everything was going at normal speed again; Sansa gasped as she was pulled out of the way and the man fell to the ground, as the doors to a set of stairs burst open and two security guards came running in.

Sansa turned to look at (Y/N) and squinted, “How’d you do that?” She whispered as they watched the guards cuff the man and collect all the stolen items from his pockets.

Unsure what to say or how to process what the hell had just happened (Y/N) shrugged, “Instinct?”


End file.
